Somewhere In Neverland
by pineapplenuggetbiscuit
Summary: Clary and Jace are new neighbors, living with his brothers Max and Alec, and his sister Izzy. They get paired for a school project, and slowly realize that together is where they're at their best. But when he screws up, and she leaves for good, how will they fair? And what will happen when they meet again seven years later? Full Summary Inside :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! So, this is officially my first fanfiction that I've written! ***__**Mini happy dance, celebration, balloons everywhere**__*** So, I have an idea where I want this fic to go, and its going to be a major CLACE story. But of course, not everything will make as much sense as peach flavored mirrors. Just remember that. I hope you enjoy and: 1. If you do find any mistakes, or have an idea on how I can make my writing better, please message me, I'd be so grateful. 2. I kind of need a Beta, so if anyone's willing to do that for me, or for the story, I will love you forever and ever.**_

_**Please R&R  
- Apples XoXo**_

Prologue

"Every time she laughs, she hopes he's watching. Not so that he sees she's happy, but that maybe, just maybe, he'll fall for her smile just as hard as she fell for his"

It's been years. I was only 17 at the time, but it was the truest love I've ever known. It was also the shortest. But those perfect moments still stick out in my head, like a silent movie on repeat.

His liquid gold eyes staring into mine, with such intensity and vulnerability that I knew then it would kill both of us to loose each other. I remember watching as his eyes flickered down to my lips and back up so fast I thought I was imagining it. I remember his forehead pressing against mine as he whispered sweet nothings to me, and the taste of his lips moments afterwards. I remember lying in bed together, just talking, or lying there silently, he playing with my hair or just pulling me close.

But unfortunately, though I've worked to keep all the good moments from disappearing, the bad ones stayed much easier. The fighting. The screaming at each other, the boldness of wild accusations. Because though our relationship was nearly perfect, the fact was that I never trusted him fully. Or perhaps it was just the girls that I didn't trust. For they were always after him.

I may only be 24 now, but it feels like 1 000 000 years have passed since I last saw him. That's 1 000 000 years of painful misery. So seeing him again, across from me, staring at me as though he finally found what he was looking for…that made me slap him.

My name is Clary Fray, and this is my story.

_**I know it's short and that it sucks, but this is just the prologue, and I'm uploading the next first chapter ASAP. I'm finishing writing it now, so hopefully it'll be done and posted by tomorrow :)**_

_**P.S. Incase anyone is confused, my penname is pineapplenuggetbiscuit, but it's just easier to write Apples, so think of it like a nickname :P **_


	2. Serenade On The First Day

**Hey! I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry about this being so late! I know no excuse is good enough – but I had NO INTERNET :O It was a very difficult time. But since I had no internet – I had heaps of time to write :) I realized that in my summary I wrote 'Full summary inside', and then forgot to put the summary in *****facepalm*****, so, um, here it is!**

**Clary and Jace just met because he moved in across the road from her, with his brothers Max and Alec, and his sister Izzy. They get paired for a school project, and slowly realize that together is where they're at their best. But when he screws up so bad it can't be fixed, and she leaves for good, how will they fair? And what will happen when they meet again seven years later? Has she forgotten? Has he? Will they rekindle their romance or just let the sparks fade into nothingness? For nothing last forever, right? CLACE! **

**So, um, yeah haha. On with chapter one I guess :)**

**Chapter 1: **

Clary's POV

'SO FUCKING BLOW THOSE WORDS FROM THE BACK IN YOUR HEAD, I'VE HEARD IT ALL AND I'M DONE WITH THAT SHIT. YOU TOLD ME LIES AND YOU GET WHAT YOU GET SO FUCKING BLOW THOSE WORDS FROM THE BACK IN YOUR HEAD!'

My alarm goes off and all of a sudden, I'm laying on the floor, with an ache up my arm. I slowly get up, and reach under my pillow, blindly searching for my phone with that damn song playing at tiptop volume. I mean, it's effective, but I usually end up hurting a lot more than just waking up.

Finally I grasp my phone, and slide my finger across the screen before throwing it back on my bed. Grumbling, I get up and make my way to my en-suite bathroom. My rooms pretty bloody awesome, if I do say so myself, complete with my wall of posters – mainly All Time Low, Sleeping With Sirens and Escape the Fate, among others – my other wall with my assorted pieces of my artwork, and my other walls being an olive greeny gold. I have my double bed against the wall across from my window that covered most of the wall, with my mahogany bedside tables on both sides, and the matching dresser on the wall directly across. I had my desk with paper and pencils and other equipment needed for art neatly placed, and in my wardrobe was a small bookshelf, complete with a few books in my extensive collection, and also my movies and any CD's that I owned, as well as any band memorabilia that I had (which was mainly One Direction stuff, so sue me). My guitar was placed in its stand in the corner, and my window seat had green and orange throw pillows scattered on it. It was very mismatched – going from sophisticated with my satin pale green and sunset orange bed sheets and duvet, to slightly more teenager-ish with my wall poster and my movie collection. But I loved it.

After using the bathroom, I looked in the mirror as I was washing my hands. I saw a petite girl, with flaming red, curling hair, emerald green, sparkling eyes – that were visible through my black glasses -, and a sprinkling of freckles across her cheeks. But I also saw the slight bags under my eyes, and the reddening of my cheeks – both signs of my not getting enough sleep.

Brushing my teeth quickly, and pulling a brush through my wild hair – which I managed to get slightly under control, enough for me to pull it up into a loose ponytail – I walked out of my bathroom, and to my closet. It was the first day of being a junior, and I was excited simply for not having to wear the uniform anymore. It got old very quickly.

I looked through my closet quickly, before pulling on my Star-Wars cutoff shorts, my batman tee shirt, and my Sleeping with Sirens high-tops. With a quick amount of consideration, I also slid on my superman necklace, my blue and silver ring that mom had bought me last year for my birthday, and a couple of my wristbands that had various bands on them. I quickly decided that I would forgo my contacts, instead keeping my glasses on – which mom would hate – and deciding against make-up.

I grabbed my messenger bag and quickly glanced around my room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. Bounding back to grab my phone – with its Dr. Who case of course – I then shut the door and padded down the stairs and into the kitchen where I knew mom and Jonathon would be waiting for me.

"Good morning Clarissa," my mother – Jocelyn – greeted me as I stepped up to the counter to grab an apple and my keys.

"Morning mom," I reply, before slapping Jon's feet off the other kitchen stool so I could sit.

"Yeah, morning Clare-bear," Jon said, kicking my foot lightly.

It was kind of funny, looking from my brother to me. He was the boy at school that was popular, and no one would think by looking at him to relate him to me. He had blond hair that was nearly white it was so fair, and nearly black eyes, that somehow seemed to always be smiling in mischief. Jon looked lot like dad - he was tall, and on the soccer team, and wasn't doing to bad in his classes. He had all the girls drooling over him, and he defiantly didn't mind. He was often surrounded by a bunch of people – both friends and wannabes, but while some of the other guys on the team bullied the 'nerds', Jon never did. But that was probably because I was one of those so-called 'nerds'.

I wasn't like that. I wasn't pretty, or popular. I simply got good grades, didn't do too bad at sport, though I never participated other than to pass, and I read comics and watched star-wars. I also looked a bit like my mom. We both had red hair – though hers was so much less frizzy than mine – and we were both petite. I had her eyes as well, but where my mother was considered beautiful, and graceful, I was nothing more than maybe a 'cute' and clumsy. But I was fine with that.

"Ready to go, Jon?" I asked as I finished my apple, and was putting the core in the bin.

"What? Oh, sure." he replied, looking up from his phone quickly to smile at me before grabbing his bag and going outside.

"See you this afternoon mom," I said, turning quickly, hoping to be out the door before she realized I was still wearing my glasses. I didn't want to argue this morning.

"Wait, Clary," I heard my moms voice just as I reached the kitchen door. I cringed.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping she'd say something like, 'have you got your lunch'. I had no such luck.

"Darling, we agreed that you'd wear your contacts to school this year." Her voice wasn't totally demanding, but I could tell she was going to enforce this.

"Um, I don't…I don't remember that." I stuttered, but my hesitance gave her time to pounce.

"I bought them for you, but you never wear them. I know you'd do even better at school and in your social life if you just took the glasses off and showed everyone your pretty face. You'd be irresistible. I mean, if you also maybe wore something other than tee shirts and shorts with band logos on them…" she started ranting at this point.

I sighed. She wanted me to be like she was in high school, all skirts and heels and dates and boys. She never got that I was fine with books and studies and jeans. She kept telling me to 'play the field', but that was more Jon, not me.

"I have to go mom. I'll see you later." I said, my voice hard, trying to be heard over her little rant. I didn't like being the disappointment. When it became apparent that she wasn't going to pause long enough to actually hear me say goodbye, I simply turned and walked out of the house, knowing that she'd call me when she realized I wasn't there, and tell me it was rude not to say goodbye.

I walked out the front door, locking it behind me, and turned to face Jon, who was leaning against the hood of my black Aston Martin. Jon was a senior, but I was the one with the car, mainly because I worked when he went out to parties or dates and such.

"Mom giving you a hard time again?" He asked as I approached, unlocking the car and I did so.

"Yeah, but it's ok. She'll get over it," I tried to come off breezy, but it came out more annoyed than anything, plopping down in my seat and throwing my bag over my shoulder into the backseat.

"I'm sure she will." he said, knowing that it probably wasn't true, but deciding to just let it go, "Who do you think is moving in there?"

I frowned, looking to him questioningly.

"Over there." He said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. I turned 180 in my seat to look. There was indeed a moving van parked there, with a bunch of people moving stuff into the house.

"I don't know, but damn. That house has been empty for ages." I replied, before putting the key in the ignition and starting the car. Pulling carefully out of the driveway, I had a bit of a sticky-beak at the people there. Aside from the moving men, I could see a tall girl with black eyes and hair that was as equally black. She was standing next to a guy, that was even taller than her, with the same black hair but the most beautiful, piercing blue eyes you could have seen.

He caught my eye in the mirror, and I quickly dropped mine, blushing furiously, and driving past quicker than I probably should've. On the way to school, Jon barely looked up from his phone, which was a very rare occurrence.

"Who ya texting?" I asked teasingly, hoping it was a girl that would actually capture his interest this time. Never did I expect whom he said.

"Jace." He replied simply, leaving my jaw hanging. That was NOT a girl's name.

"Uhumm, Jon? Do you have something you want to tell me?" I asked, wondering if that was why he couldn't keep a girl around.

"What?" he looked bewildered.

"You're gay?" I asked, hoping to not be insensitive. To my surprise though, he burst out laughing.

"NO! Hahaha Clary, that was hilarious." he chuckled, "Jace is one of the guys moving in across the street. I ran into him this morning while I went for a jog."

"Oh! Haha." I said, privately relieved, "But, didn't you ask who was moving in?"

"Yeah, there was a girl and a guy I hadn't seen before, I was wondering if you knew who they were." Jon replied easily.

"Ok. So, if you just met this Jace guy this morning, why are you hovering over your phone like its some sort of lifeline?" I asked curiously.

"He's coming to our school today, in my grade. Seemed like a nice guy, interested in soccer and stuff. I think we're going to get along great." was all he said, but I could tell he was hopeful. His last few 'friends' were only friends with him for the popularity.

I didn't say anything. Mainly because I was pulling into the school parking lot at this point, and Jon was gathering his bag and such so he could get out. I parked the car, and grabbed my bag from the back seat. Checking my phone quickly, I then hopped out of the car and locked it. Walking towards the front office, where I would get my new schedule from, I heard Jon shout out a goodbye, to which I simply waved over my shoulder. It was easier to not draw attention to myself.

Looking at my timetable for this year, I was happy with today's classes.

First Period: Math with Holder in N1

Second Period: Drama with Slater in M13

Third Period: Drama with Slater in M13

Fourth Period: English with Meyers in K10

Lunch

Fifth Period: Music with Slater in M2

Sixth Period: Dance with McGann on Stage

Seventh Period: Spare

I defiantly didn't mind having drama, music or dance, and math and English were always interesting with Miss Slater and Miss Meyers. Though I knew that my 'spare' wouldn't be a spare, because I had an AV Crew meeting to attend to.

As I walked towards my locker, I pondered being the only junior in senior math. It would be an interesting experience in the very least. Spinning my locker code, I found that the librarian had already put my textbooks in my locker, saving me the trip down there. I made a mental note to thank her next time I saw her.

"Clary!" I heard from behind me, and turned around to see my best friend Maia, fighting through the growing throng of people to get to my locker.

"Hey Maia," I replied with a smile, giving her a short hug, "How was your last week of holidays?"

"Oh, it was ok. You know, the usual. How was yours? Did your mom give you a hard time again?" she gushed, before becoming more subdued, asking about mom.

You see, Maia was one of the slightly more popular girls at school, and was dating – or nearly dating – one of the most popular boys. She and I got paired in science last year, and instead of letting me doing the entire thing myself, she helped and we became really good friends. She and I have been inseparable since. Mom always thought that because I was friends with someone like Maia, that I should automatically want to change so that she wouldn't be 'embarrassed' to be seen with me, but Maia doesn't care. She sits with me at lunch nearly everyday, and she walks to classes with me as well.

"Yeah, but what ya' gonna do?" I replied, laughing a bit, "Oh! And there's people moving in across the road from us!"

"In the weird old house that has practically been abandoned for how many years?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"Yeah! How weird is that? Haha. Jon met one of the guys, and said he's really nice. I saw a girl and a guy as well; whom I assume was the one Jon met. They were both attractive, so we'll probably see more people at the popular table now." I replied quickly, finally having wrestled the books I needed before lunch out of my locker, and turned around after shutting it.

"Is that him?" Maia asked, pointing to guy that looked lankier than tall, with brown messy hair, glasses, and brown eyes, in faded jeans and a tee shirt that said, "Made in Brooklyn."

"Uh, no. But I guess he's new here too." I replied, "The guy I saw had black hair, with absolute blue eyes. Though the clothes aren't to far off." I added as an afterthought.

"Sounds kind of cute," Maia remarked before the bell went, signaling the start of first period in five minutes.

"OMG, I got to go! See ya at lunch Clary!" Maia said as she darted off down the hallway.

I quickly made my way down the crowded corridor, stepping into N1 with two minutes to spare. I quickly sat at a free desk in the middle of the room – not my choice, every other desk was filled – and took my books out, and made sure I had my pencil case on me. As I was digging through my bad for my sharpener, I heard the seat next to mine being dragged back, and looked up surprised – no one sat near me.

And what I saw next? Surprised me even more, because there, right in front of me, was the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. He was tall – he must've been around 6"0 – and had hair the shade of golden honey, and his eyes were like liquid gold. He had a sort of tan skin tone, and was obviously well built. He had perfect features, and a smirk plastered on his face. He wore black well, everything, that made his golden-ness even more pronounced.

But, of course, nothing can look that perfect without a major flaw.

"Of course I'm sat next to little miss carrot top here." he mutters, as he looks me in the eyes.

**I was going to be mean, and end right about here, but I wanted to see how this plays out as much as you do, so read on…**

After he said that – and after I got over the shock of his absolutely sexy voice – I tensed. Sassy Clary was honestly so embarrassing, because things she thinks are all right to say, are normally not. And that is how this came out of my mouth.

"And I'm sat next to a plastic blonde Barbie yet again, wanna tell me how my luck is much better?"

He looked at me shocked for a split second, before smirking.

"Because that 'blonde Barbie' is me, Little Red. That is how your luck fairs better than mine."

I scoffed, "Conceited as well. We'll see how far that'll get you in this particular class."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, "You mean, how far that'll get me with you? HAHA no, I don't wanna go anywhere with you."

"Not with me, you asshat. I meant with _her_." I said, tilting my head to the front of the classroom where Mrs. Holder was waiting for attention.

"What about me, Miss Fray?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We were just talking about how excited he was for the start of math, Miss." I replied, skipping over the part where I don't actually know this boys name.

"He being who, Miss Fray?" she smirked. We were much too alike.

"This conceited asshat right there," I murmured, before saying louder, "Um, him." and pointed…with my middle finger.

Miss raised her eyebrow at me – something that I had spent countless hours trying to do, to no avail – and turned to the golden boy beside me.

"Mr.…?"

"Wayland, Ma'am." he replied, with a little bit of charm and a smile added into it.

"Oh, honey, you can keep trying that but it's not gonna work. First name?" she smirked back at his bewildered expression.

"Jace. Jace Wayland." he said.

I froze. THIS conceited ass was the guy my brother was talking to this morning? I mean, some of the guys on the soccer team aren't much better, but still…Maybe he was just being nice because he knew who Jon was? I don't want him to go through that again though…I unfroze before people could notice ho weird I was being. Maybe it was just a coincidence they had the same name.

"Alright. So, this term in math we're going to be studying…" Mrs. Holder droned on a bit before she told us to turn to chapter 3.1 in our textbooks and get started on the first 15 questions.

I picked my textbook up and turned to the required page, before flipping open my grid book, grabbing a black pen, and writing the title and the date down. I had just started on the first question, when I heard a rather loud, obnoxious voice call for the teacher.

"Yes, Jace?" she asked, seemingly confused about him being confused so quickly.

"You see miss, I am in the middle of moving into a house, and don't have a textbook yet, so I was wondering if I could maybe take a rain check on those questions until I get one?" he said. I suppose it could have sounded like a question, except he said it as though it was obvious.

"Why on earth would I do that?" she replied, baffled, "Especially when there is a perfectly nice girl next to you that you could share with!"

I gasped, "Um, miss, I'm sure that Jace here could catch up if you let him –"

"Nonsense. Just put the book in the middle, easy peasy!" Mrs. Holder said, before walking away.

I put the book in the middle and got on with my work, though I all I could hear was Jace flirting with Kaelie across the aisle. I finished with 15 minutes left of the hour, and I asked Mrs. holder if I could leave, so I could get to drama with enough time to spare.

"Sure! Oh, but what about Mr. Wayland? Isn't he using your book?" she quickly asked.

"That asshat? Nope, he's um, making certain _plans_ with Kaelie, maybe he can use her book." I replied, rolling my eyes. She just laughed.

"Ok, you can go." she said before going to interfere with the plan making going on in the middle of her classroom.

Walking through the hallways while they were mostly empty was a normal thing for me. I normally finished all classwork before anyone else, so the teachers just let me leave. That's partially why I love drama and music and dance so much, because you can never finish that, only practice. I mean, unless its theory, but even after that you can practice.

I managed to dawdle to drama, but still got there with another 10 minutes to go, so I sat down outside and brought out my MacBook Pro. I was doing a Head start program with the local college, and I used whatever time I could to make sure all that work was done as well. Even if it was just making sure I completely understood the terms used.

I was looking through some of the teacher's notes from the last lecture when the bell rang, signaling the start of the second hour. The drama door opened, and out trickled a few students that had taken it, all of them with some sort of smile on there face. I put my laptop back in my bag, before heading in.

"Hey, Miss." I said, taking a seat at one of the circular tables in the classroom.

"Ah, Clary. Did you look through what I've been thinking of performing with this class?" Miss Slater asked. It was always easy to chat about classwork with her.

"A musical version of Taming of the Shrew? Loved it. It'll defiantly be something to look forward to. Are we starting today?" I thought she had done a wonderful job at converting it to modern day and into a musical, I was actually really excited.

"The auditions will start today, yes. Because this is a junior/senior class, I think that we'll have a lot of variety in the types of people that we're looking for."

"I really hope so miss." I replied before people started to come in groups.

Maia was in this class, and she came and sat next to me instantly. I noticed that the boy Maia had pointed to this morning was here as well; looking around oddly, as though he couldn't find his place. I waved at him, to catch his attention, and gestured to come to us.

"H-hi?" he said, looking nervous.

"Hey, I'm Clary, and this is Maia. Do you wanna sit here?" I asked, feeling bad for the poor kid.

"Thanks. I'm Simon by the way." he replied, looking relieved.

Maia and Simon started some small talk, and I went back to seeing who was in the class. I saw that Kaelie was, as well as Jace – whose lap she was currently sitting on. I flicked my eyes over to see Jordan – Maia's kinda sorta boyfriend – and a couple other of the popular people. I spotted the dark haired guy and girl that I saw outside of the house across the street this morning, and they were sitting with Magnus Bane – a glittery homosexual that was actually quite pleasant to talk to. He waved and I waved back, smiling.

Miss called attention to the front of the classroom, and started explaining what was going on this term. Once she got to the part about the Taming of the Shrew, a lot of the kids groaned, until she said it was a modern musical version. She started calling people up to the front to audition, and that's what captured my attention.

Random people were called up, and asked to sing a song and act out a part of a scene with the teacher. First up was Magnus, who absolutely floored us all with his, um, slightly odd singing, and then set the bar high with his lines.

Different people did different things well – for example, Kaelie had a great voice, but was all giggly when she tried to act. I learnt that the black-haired boy was Alec Lightwood, when he got called up. He could sing and act decently, and so could his sister – Isabelle. Simon got called up, but he puked halfway through the song he was singing, and miss didn't make him do anymore.

Jace went next, and it was really the only audition so far I actually listened to. I expected little of him, and when he sat down at the piano, I could just imagine him flicking out his tailcoat.

His hands hovered over the keys, before starting, pressing the keys very lightly and with precision. He knew what he was doing, and it was beautiful to watch. Before long, I could pick out Sleeping with Sirens cover of the song "Iris", by the Goo Goo Dolls. It wasn't hard, but he played it intricately and perfectly. And if I thought he played it well, he sang it even better.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven,_

_That I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now._

_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_When sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive._

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

When he finished the final note, everyone was applauding. Because he was actually rather talented. The song choice confused me though. It seemed as though he was hinting at something, as though he wanted someone to see the real him. I just don't understand, but I didn't have too much time to ponder, because I was being called up next.

"What will you be singing, Clary?" Miss asked me. I thought about it for a moment, before replying,

"Welcome To My Life, by Simple Plan."

"Do you need –" she gestured to the open laptop beside her, with YouTube open.

I shook my head, "No, there's a guitar in the closet over there."

I retrieved the guitar, and made sure it was properly tuned. Then, I started playing, my fingers lightly pressing the strings into chords before releasing them to form new ones. I started singing, and knew that it was in pitch, so I let myself go, and put all my emotion into the song.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? _

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you?_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you're screaming?_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what its like_

_Welcome to my life._

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_Wither their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what its like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what its like_

_Welcome to my life._

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no on ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be ok_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what its like_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what its like_

_Welcome to my life._

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what its like_

_Welcome to my life._

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

And without realizing it, I was answering Jace's song with my own. Because he didn't know what it was like, and that was the true me.

**WOW! Ok, so I know that it's fairly substantial in length, and that it is in fact, not even a full day in their life, but I think that this shows their first encounters and how she thinks of him already. I'm thinking of doing the next chapter as Jace's POV of this chapter? Yes or no? Haha. Also, I don't actually have a problem with gay people! I just put that in there because I assume that Clary wants biological nieces and nephews one day. I am NOT homo-phobic. **

**Thank you to all that reviewed, and followed and favorited! Though the prologue wasn't much, I hope it showed you what I could do :)**

**Thank you so much to my beta – Blackberry (not her actual fanfiction account – just an alias), for I would have had so many mistakes in this if not for you!**

**Much Love**

**~ Apples XoXo**

**Songs: **

**~ Blow by Atreyu**

**~ Iris by Sleeping With Sirens**

**~ Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan**


End file.
